Frank West VS Chris Redfield
Frank West VS Chris Redfield 'is Codytlane's 5th DBX. This features Frank West from ''Dead Rising series ''and Chris Redfield from ''Resident Evil series. INTRO No Rules No Research ONLY BLOODSHED!!! FIGHT Frank West skateboarding through zombies, while a soldier Chris Redfield shoots his shotgun at the zombies, Frank accidentally bumps into him, Chris gets up and gets a bit mad for Frank's recklessness, Frank pulls out a baseball bat and Chris pulls out his Bowie Knife. ''HERE WE GO!'' Frank swings the bat at Chris 4 times only to miss but finally hits him the 5th swing, Chris slices a cut on Frank's right knee, injuring him. Frank then swings at the knife, sending it away (unexpectedly lands in a walk zombie's eye and kills it). Frank pushes Chris into a wall with his bat. Chris then kicks Frank in the stomach, and then throws the bat away. He slowly walks up to Frank with a handgun and points it a him, but then Frank quickly uses his camera and temporary blinds Chris. Frank lands a uppercut to the chin, Chris punches back. But then some zombies walks towards them, the 2 calls it a very small truce and kills a few zombies (Chris with his Handgun(s) and Frank with a Fire Ax). Frank then turns and throws the Ax at Chris, only Chris quickly ducks and the Ax lands on a zombie's face. Frank tackles at Chris, causing Chris to drop his 2 guns. Chris then performs at roll over stunt and kicks Frank over him. He gets back up, then sees Frank coming back at him with a shopping cart and rams Chris through more zombies and through front doors to a shopping mall. Frank stops and Chris lands on a big stuffed bear. Frank looks around him and sees zombies everywhere. He then sees and picks up a plank of wood and a lead pipe and starts combining them. Chris then stands back up and shakes his head, and sees Frank comes at him with a Heavy Metal (combo weapon) and continues swinging. Chris evens dodges and punches Frank at the same time. Frank then trips Chris over with the Combo Weapon and hits him in the torso (with little blood showing). A Muscled zombie walks up behind Frank, and grabs him from the shoulders. and Frank tries to shake it off of him. Chris pulls the Heavy Metal off his chest, Frank then falls on his back with the zombie trying to bite him, only to be stopped as it's head is mashed by Chris with the Heavy Metal, and he then slams it on Frank's stomach, causing Frank to scream in pain, Chris then sees more zombies coming, he then leaves Frank behind and while Frank continues screaming (which is also attracting zombies) and the undead people then surrounds and (off-screen) eats Frank alive, while Chris leaves the mall wounded but alive. ''K.O.!' RESULTS DBX winner is... Chris Redfield! NEXT TIME! Pikachu shocks into DBX! Category:Capcom themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Codytlane Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Gun Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Gun vs Blades Category:Weapons vs Weapons themed DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Zombie Killers Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights